1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an illuminated sparkling pumpkin or Jack-o-lantern decoration and a method of making such a decoration.
2. Background
Conventional novelty illumination articles such as Halloween Jack-o-lanterns may be made, for example, by removing the soft pulp of a pumpkin, carving side openings representing eyes, nose and mouth, and placing inside the hollow pumpkin a burning candle to illuminate these openings and the pumpkin head. These real pumpkin decorations are, however, perishable and cannot be displayed for more than a few days. They are also messy to carve, and can be easily broken if dropped on the floor.
To overcome some of the problems associated with real pumpkin decorations, artificial Jack-o-lanterns have been developed which are made of styrofoam, urethane, paper or plastic products. Some of these artificial pumpkins known in the art have electric lights to replace the candles of real pumpkin Jack-o-lanterns. Similarly, doll or cartoon heads or skulls have been made with individual permanently affixed facial elements such as eyes, nose or teeth with permanent means for electrically lighting them.
Thus, with conventional pumpkin decorations known in the art, in addition to placing a light source inside the hollow pumpkin, holes may be provided on the face of the pumpkin to give additional illumination effect. Alternatively, facial elements such as eyes, nose, or mouth may be affixed on the pumpkin face, and illumination is achieved only through these facial elements which are connected to an electrical lighting source or other glowing mechanism. The goal of such products is to provide decorative items, particularly for display at night, and thus the light effect of the item is a significant product feature.
This invention relates to an illuminated sparkling pumpkin decoration that can be formed as a novelty item such as a Halloween Jack-o-lantern pumpkin. The illuminated sparkling pumpkin device of the present invention has a durable and reliable construction, and can be reused in subsequent years.
The illuminated sparkling pumpkin of the present invention is made utilizing an easy and efficient molding manufacturing process. In one embodiment, pelletized ethylene vinyl acetate copolymers (EVAs) are used as a raw material for forming the shell of the pumpkin by molding in a rotational molding process. The illuminated sparkling pumpkin has a primary light source comprising a light bulb and a battery chamber installed in the hollow interior section of the illuminated sparkling pumpkin. The exterior surface of the illuminated sparkling pumpkin comprised of the pelletized EVAs provides an enhanced illumination effect, and imparts a sparkling or glowing characteristic when illuminated from the interior. The method of construction of the present invention using EVAs provides the enhanced sparkling or glowing effect when illuminated.